poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Forging Forest Friendships!/Transcript
This is the transcript of Forging Forest Friendships in Team Robot In Pokemon XY The Series. (The episode begins) - - - - - - - (Froakie learn to use Cut as a new move) - - - - - - Narrator: (Team Robot in Pokemon XY the Series opening plays) Ash Ketchum (V.O.): Forging Forest Friendships! - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Ash Ketchum: I think we're gonna call this move "The Super Flying Cut"! Emerl: Nice name for a combo move. Tai Kamiya: Yeah, not a bad name for it either. - - - - - - - - Ash Ketchum: Great! And this time, we'll make it work. Use Super Flying... Emerl & Tai: ASH, LOOK OUT!!!! (It was too late. Two vines grabbed Ash and pulled him into the forest.) Takato Matsuki: Ash! Guilmon: What the heck was that! Bonnie: It's Ash! Double-D: Hurry, fellas! Someone's absconded with Ash! - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - All Heroes: Who's that Pokemon? It's Trevenant! (Back to the show) - - - Ash Ketchum: Come on! I'd never do anything to hurt the forest! Trevenant: Trevenant! Ash Ketchum: (grunts) Let me go! I've got to get back to my friends! - - Emerl: Hey, look! Kari Kamiya: (gasps) There he is! - - - Ash Ketchum: Let me go! Let me go! I said let me go! Matt Ishida: Ash! - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Cody Hida: We have to stop them once and for all. Are ready Armadillomon? Armadillomon: I'm ready you are Cody. Cody Hida: Digi-Armor Energize! (Armadillomon armor digivolve to...Digmon the Drill of Power.) Clemont: Look at that! Serena: Amazing! Bonnie: Armadillomon armor digivolve! Vulk: Awesome! Takuya Kanbara: How cool is that? Koji Minmoto: Yeah I'll say! Tommy Himi: Who's that Digimon? Ash Ketchum: He's Digmon. As Armadillomon he used a Digi-Egg of Knowledge to armor digivolve. His Gold Rush attack can send his enemies to way down below in earth. Digmon: - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Digmon: You're finished team goons! Gold Rush! - Team Rocket& villians: We're blasting off again! (Ding) - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Narrator: On top of that Cody used a Digi-egg of Knowledge to help Armadillomon armor digivolve into Digmon. (The episode ends) Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Punkasaurus0530 Category:Frogadier55 Category:Transcripts